A Kings Payment
by Zoge Hetai
Summary: A foreign king desires revenge for Arthur's past actions, causing Arthur's entire kingdom to suffer for it. Rated M for scenes of gore and mature subject matter.
1. Charred

**Alright, this idea has been running through my head for a while, so I gave it a shot, It'll be a short two chapters, I hope you like it! **

**As always, this is chapter 1 in A Kings Payment, You are now tuned into the Merlin Channel of Magic!**

_"You shall pay for your insolence Pendragon."_

Those words rung painfully in Arthurs head as he numbly took in the scene before him. Camelot, his home, his kingdom. The sole place that he had wrought from blood, sweat and humbling situations could now be seen on the horizon. Dark smoke rose from the center, and blocked out the sun above them. What wall that could be seen was crumbling in certain areas, and stained with the bright red blood of the dead.

By his side were his most trusted knight: Sir Percival, Gwaine, Elyon, Leon, and Lancelot. A single servant had not accompanied, he had said that Gauis needed his assistance the night before the hunt. Arthur understood, and allowed him to retire early. That was two weeks ago, when they had departed and the last thing Arthur had seen was his wife and children. The twin boys that he loved unconditionally had made their father a present the day before. Each had presented him with a wooden carving. Richard had presented him with a marvelously smooth, wooden set of their family. He had painted them, and had asked for assistance when it came to polishing them. Robert came next, and Arthur remembers it as if it were yesterday, not two weeks ago. Robert approached him, timidly, and clutching his present within his nine year old hands. Arthur beckoned him forth with warmth in his voice, and with a nudge from Gwen, Robert stood before his father, and presented a golden dragon. It was not extremely well polished, and was roughly carved, but Arthur loved it. He enveloped his boys in a hug, and kissed his wife before they all retired.

Now as they all sat beside each other on marvelous horses; each and every individual stared at the black smoke. They were a half hours ride away from the castle walls, and yet, a type of determination set itself into Arthurs features as he nudged the horse in the arse and rode forward with selfless determination. The knights of the round table followed in pursuit, the same determination, and deep down inside, they all prayed that by some miracle, by the will of some god, that no one was laying lifelessly on the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**2 months prior:**

_Arthur held his swords tip underneath the visiting kings chin. _

_"Do you have anything to say for yourself King Alchad?" The foreign king whom had traveled the vast waters kneeled before Arthur, his sword now discarded a few feet away. _

_"Nothing then? Well, that makes matters simpler. You, King Alchad de Scaven, are charged with the physical, mental, and sexual abuse of Camelots servants. Of your ten victims, three have perished from extensive wounds, and infection. How do you, King Alchad de Scaven, plead?" Alchad looked down, the sword no longer under his chin, but at Arthurs side. He refused to speak._

_" Why to you hold your tongue Alchad? It shall do you no good in pleading your innocence, or do you refuse to speak solely because you know you are guilty." Again, nothing escaped Alchads' lips. "You have sealed your fate. You, King Alchan shall be sent back to your kingdom, along with your knights. All weapons on your, and their beings will be relinquished. From this day forth, you are banished, and will not set foot on Camelots' soil for as long as you live...Gaurds." With that, Arthur sat back down, and watched as the visiting king was forced to his feet, and walked towards the door. _

_"You shall pay for your insolence Pendragon!" Alchad yelled his response over his shoulder. Arthur smiled._

_"How will you make me pay Alchad? Pray tell, how will you make me pay from a seas distance, and the entire Camelots forces armed and ready to kill you on sight?" His voice was light with amusement, and Alchad roared his anger as the guards led him away towards the dungeons._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Present Day:**

As the King and his knights approached the fallen drawbridge, the stench of death clung to their noses. Bodies lay scattered on the field before the walls. The right colors of red and the damning purple marked the capes of the fallen. Arthur got off of his horse and walked towards the drawbridge, hand on sword, as he slowly made his way toward the courtyard. Each step taken was as painful as the next. He and the knights stepped over the many bodies of civilians, and Camelot knights, a splash occurred every now and then as they stepped into a puddle of thick blood. Children, mothers, father, seniors lay where they had fallen. A babe, still clutched to the mother chest lay with her eyes open, the light of life gone long ago. Arthur forced himself to look away from the grotesque sight as he turned towards his knights, which had followed him as they checked for survivors in the houses. Ironically, no household had been burned, none that thy had seen, so as they approached the courtyard, each asked them selves what could be burning?

The smoke had begun to come up as white, indicating that all flames had vanished. Arthur marched forward, every step seeming to drop a new pebble of worry into the pit of his stomach; very much so that by the time he was within sight of the courtyard, the bit had become a looming sense of doom. The knights followed, but stayed quiet in respect for the dead; they had ceased their search for any living being. Anything living had died some time ago.

The first person to be seen was charred beyond recognition, as was the second, third, fourth, fifth, and so on. They lay on top of each other, hundreds, thousands. Everyone who had not been killed on site now lay piled and burnt in the courtyard. Arthur stood, mouthed gaped, eyes wide as he looked at his subjects, what had been left of his subjects. Every person, no matter how big or small had been burnt. No mercy was shown, and ot prove this, Arthur slowly approached a charred toddler. Arthurs' eyes watered slightly as he looked at the child, it's figure burnt beyond any recognition and the small black fingers held something. Arthur cautiously took the child's hand in his, and pried open the small hand in order to retrieve the small thing the child held within a death grip. From the child's hand, Arthur retrieved a red cloth. There was nothing special, just a simple red cloth with a small dragon engraved in the center. Arthur took it in his shaking hand, and wiped away a few rogue tears that had begun to travel down his cheeks. The toddler must have held it for comfort, or had been told that the king would save them, but it had all been in vain. There the child lay, charred and dead, his king to late to save him.

Arthur felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder, and he instinctively reached for his sword. Gwaine let go, and motioned for Arthur to follow. Gwaines own eyes were marked red as he walked the king back to where the knights had stopped. Each knight held a piece of red cloth, each had the same identical markings as the one he held in his shaking hand.

"Where did you find them?" Arthur asked. Slowly, each knight pointed towards the person they had found it on. Arthur turned, and looked closely; each single body held a red cloth in its hand.

"Arthur...did you find yours on that boy?" Arthur nodded and stopped suddenly. Boy... his boys... where were they, and why had he not thought of them sooner? All knights watched in astonishment as the king darted forward, making his way towards the castle entrance as he jumped up and over bodies. They followed, cautious as to who might be roaming the area.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Two days prior to Arthurs' arrival:**_

_The day had started off nicely. The sun had shown bright, but there was a slight breeze, giving the atmosphere a welcoming feeling. Merlin had begun his day by eating a quick breakfast, then went off to clean the leech tank. Gauis began making concoction after concoction, and Gwen took over the political duties while Arthur was away. Robert and Richard awoke and had breakfast with their mother. The morning had gone off splendid, it had not been until midday that the first attack occurred. Merlin had been in the Kings chambers, cleaning after the boys who thought it fun to create a mess where ever they went. As Merlin bent over to pick up one of the wooden swords that the boys had left in the room, he felt something solid hit him in the back; it was followed by laughter. With the trademark smile, Merlin turned around and picked up what they had thrown, a pillow._

_"I see you have your fathers aim Richard. Now where's Robert? The little devil seems to be quieter than ever." Merlin placed the pillow back on the bed._

_" Oh it was terrible Uncle Merlin, he was eaten by a monster," Richard began. "His bones were gnashed between the foul beasts teeth as he lost the battle for his 'girlfriend'" Richard pretended to swoon like a stereotypical lady in distress ,and from behind, Merlin heard a very snappy, "Did not!" As Robert appeared from behind the dresser. Merlin chuckled, "Yes, of course, because that makes as much sense as your fathers speeches. You see, your father is completely rubbish when it comes to writing anything kingly. Now, come along, or I'll turn you both into toads while you sleep." Both boys laughed and ran off down the hall. Merlin watched them go, but their joy was cut short as a tremor shook the castle walls. Both boys stopped, and turned towards Merlin with wide eyes. Another tremor shook them on their feet. Merlin dropped his things and ran towards the boys. The sound of doors being thrown open caused Merlin to look back and see multiple men, clad in armor and a purple cape surge forward. _

_"Astrice!" The men were thrown back, but any sort of relief fled rapidly as more men took the place of the fallen. He turned and ran towards the two boys._

_"Run! Go!" Richard grabbed hold of his brothers hand and ran. Both boys turned the corner, and ran, not knowing where to go. They heard Merlin utter spell after spell, but didn't stop until they Richard heard more feet on floor. He stopped, searched, and hid, along with his brother. They stayed in the crevice behind the bust for sometime as they heard Merlin fight for his life. Robert curled up into a ball, hands over his ears as Richard held him tight. The sounds of battle died down, but they could still be heard on the lower levels. _

_Suddenly, all was quiet. The clash of swords, and the quick prattle of the tongue had ceased. Only the sound of familiar boots on floor sounded throughout the hallway. Richard peeked over the bust and saw the raven haired top that could belong to the one and only Merlin. He tapped on Roberts' shoulder and stood. Merlin spotted them instantly and smiled through the blood the came from his head wound._

_"Come one, let's go. We need to find you boys someplace safe." Both boys nodded and followed him as they held hands; their footsteps echoing in the empty hallway._

_They had reached the first floor when everything went to hell. Merlin was behind them, leading them towards one of the many back entrances when they were ambushed by many of Alchads' men. They came up in rows of three, each with a sword drawn. Merlin grabbed both of the boys and held them close, eyes glowing gold as his magic swirled underneath the surface, ready to be used at will._

_"When I tell you to run, you run," He whispered to the boys. "Find any possible way out of here. Protect each other, and don't leave each others sight. Got it?" Both boys nodded and moved behind Merlin, hands still held as they waited for the signal. Richard tensed as he heard Merlin begin a spell, but then a new voice sounded._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alchad appeared behind two of his men. "If you so as much attempt to commit a spell. If as so much hear a syllable come from your putrid mouth, I will kill one of these boys." Merlin heard someone behind him, and turned to see two of Alchads' knights as they each held a twin boy. Alchad continued._

_"You will follow me without question. If you do so, I can ensure the children's safety. Failure to do so will ensure their death. Are we clear?" Merlin nodded, his brows knitted together as he glared at Alchad. "Splendid, now, for conversations sake, who are these children? You seem to be extremely protective of them." Merlin wet his lips, the perfect lie on the tip of his tongue._

_"They are my sisters children Sire. She perished a few years ago, ever since then, they have been in my care."_

_"Very well then. Release the boys, they shall taste freedom." The knights let go, and came towards Merlin. Each wrapped a burly hand around Merlin's thin arms and moved forward. Merlin looked back to see Richard and Robert, they were holding hands and absolutely terrified. Merlin smiled at them, and nodded. They nodded back and turned running as fast as they could towards the nearest exit. _

_Merlin did not fight, and he did not struggle. Arthur was safely away on a hunting trip, Gwen was visiting one of the neighboring villages, and the boys had run. The Pendragon family was as safe as it would get. So he did not struggle as he was led into the throne room. He did not fight as he saw the crowded servants that invaded nearly every inch of space in the room. He did not panic as he saw the men with crossbows that were aimed at the crowd. He walked, accepting his own fate, knowing that there was no way out without causing the deaths of the boys. They were still out there, and he knew that Alchad would look for them if he tried and failed. So he did not move; he did not as so much move a single muscle as Alchad came to the throne, sat in it, and spoke._

_"It was your vile race that banned me from camelot. One of your people became a snitch, and for that, you shall all suffer. Listen well, your fates have been sealed by your kings actions. Those who pledge themselves to me shall live, anyone who opposes my rule shall be slaughtered." Alchad waited listening for an answer. He looked into the crowd, and suddenly, a servant from the very back spoke up. He had coal black hair, and dressed simply. A blue neckercheif hung from his neck, and a smile could be seen as he spoke loudly. "Long live King Arthur!" Alchad watched as rest of the servants followed suit, and soon the entire crowd began to chant their loyalty towards Arthur. A scowl appeared on Alchads' young face, as he heard them chant, but his eyes widened as a golden dragon began to slowly appear above the servants. The entire crowd went silent as they let through the young servant Alchad had captured in the hallway. His eyes burned molten gold as he looked into the intruders brown globes._

_"Long live King Arthur." Was all he said as his eyes flashed once more, and Alchad fell back. A purple caped knight came forward and leaned over his king. A shaking hand and checked for a pulse, anything, something, but found nothing. He looked at Merlin, whom looked at him, a look of anger placed itself on both of their faces. "You shall die today servant." Merlin smiled at his comment. _

_"You may try, but there is little you can do in order to kill me."_

_"I can distract you."_

_"What?" The knight smiled as he watched Merlin turn, just in time to see another purple caped villain as he swung, and connected his fist to Merlin's lower jaw. The other knight unsheathed his sword, and came forward, catching Merlin as he stumbled back._

_"Try anything, and I swear upon the lives of these people that no one leaves this room with their life intact, are we clear?" Merlin nodded, and willed his magic to subside. The knight watched as his eyes changed back to a marvelous blue, and smiled. _

_"There's a good boy, now look at them, and say you're sorry."_

_"What for?"_

_"For causing their deaths of course!" The knight had a warmed smile on his face as he clapped Merlin on the back. _

_"But.. but you promised!"_

_"I know what I promised," The knight brought back his arm, sword at ready and Merlin stood oblivious. "But life isn't at all fair is it?" The sword came forward, and entered the lithe body. Skin was broken, flesh teared and muscles ripped. Blood was set free as the other end poked out of Merlin's back. With his eyes wide and mouth gaped, Merlin let out a choked gasp. His hand came up instinctively to try and remove the intruder that had ripped through his body. His hands weakly pushed the swords hilt away, but the knight held it firmly, and ignored the screams of terror as the people began to panic. Merlin leaned forward, his legs having given up against his will. The knight stepped back, and let Merlin fall to his knees, a chuckle came past his lips as he watched the man before him fight to stay conscious._

_"Now say you're sorry. Come on boy, don't be rude." Merlin spat on the floor, a scowl appearing on his blood stained lips. "I'm sorry... for never killing you to begin with." Merlin smiled as he felt the darkness begin to penetrate his mind. His hand shot forward as he tried to blink away the dark rim that ebbed at his vision. Pain flared in his side as the knight delivered a kick to his ribs. Merlin fell on his side, then rolled on his back, his eyes were hooded and his breath came in short gasps. He could see the ceiling and his hearing barely picked up the knights words as he walked away._

_ " Ready your weapons! Aim!...Fire!" The twangs sounded louder than they should have, and the whistle of multiple arrows penetrated his slowing heart as he heard the countless screams of his co-workers. A silent tear traveled out of the corner of his eye, and slid down to the floor. It's impact on the floor marking the end of all life._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Arthur ran through the halls, seeing death where ever he went, but did not stop to actually see. Up and down the halls he went, shouting out their names, but receiving no answer. The knights had begun to check the rooms from the top down. Arthur was on the bottom floor, searching relentlessly. Looking for any signs of his boys or wife. Finally, as he reached the open door that led to the dungeon he heard something, someone. It was faint at first, but steadily began to get louder as he got closer. Arthur unsheathed his sword, the sound silencing whomever was below. He climbed down slowly, and reached the dirt floor. The bars on the cells cast eerie shadows on the floor, and the sound of whimpering came from somewhere to the left. Arthur took a stance and slowly approached the person. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he could see it was a boy. Most importantly, his boy, and he was holding a very limp someone.

"Richard?" Arthur called forth tentatively. Richards head snapped up immediately, fresh tears staining his cheeks.

"Father?" He stayed where he was, clutching Robert to his chest. "Father... please help." Arthur sheathed his sword and ran towards his sons. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Richard held onto Robert, but the ground around them was sticky with something dark.

"They got him Father. We were just about to escape, but they surprised us. Rob..b..bert got hurt, and, and we came here. Scared. M'scared Father. He hasn't moved, he hasn't moved..." Arthur looked at his son, the youngest by two minutes lay on the floor, eyes closed and skint to pale against the dark brown hair. His chest was sticky with cold blood. The rose color of life had been drained from his cheeks, and his chest had stopped some time ago. Arthurs eyes watered, and a sob wracked his bulky frame as he enveloped his living son in a tight hug. His hand ran though Roberts' hair.

"He's gone.. isn't he Father..." Richard sobbed into Arthurs chest.

"Yes... he is Richard... he is..."

**OOKKKKK, this is my first story for Merlin, and this idea has been going around my head for a couple weeks. Hope you liked it! The second chapter will be posted in one months time or earlier.**


	2. Ashes to Ashes, We all Fall Down

**Alright! Second and last chapter, YAY! So excited!**

**As always, this is chapter 2 in A Kings Payment, you are now tuned into the Merlin channel of Magic!**

Arthur held onto the small bundle in his arms. Robert, his Robert, now dead and wrapped in his father's cape was held firmly within his father's arms. Richard followed behind, his nine year old hand grasping firmly onto his father's tunic. Together, they climbed up the steps, and out the door. In total silence they marched towards Arthur's chambers, but were stopped when Leon came running.

"Sire! Sire! Come quick!" Leon left running towards the throne room. Arthur's pulse quickened, and he began to run after the knight, his fallen son still held firmly in his grip. Richard followed his father in silence, his breath coming fast as he tried to keep up. His eyes wandered, occasionally towards his brother, and guilt began to fill him as he thought of ways he could have maybe saved him in some manner. Richard felt something wet on his cheeks as he ran, and he quickly wiped away the moisture. He was a prince; his tears were worth no man.

They stopped in front of the large doors that led into the throne room. A familiar waft of death greeted them, but no one was paying attention to the stench; instead, Arthur could see as they were transfixed on what was inside. Each knight had tears in their eyes as they stepped into the room. They held back sobs as they stepped over the bodies of those whom they had seen regularly. Percival spotted George within the pile of bodies. He stared blindly at the ceiling, multiple arrows stuck out of various places, as they did for everyone that lay either on top or below him. Hand maids, servants, they found only the help in the throne room. Gwaine looked around, suddenly scared witless, and soon found what he dreaded.

"No!" Arthur looked towards the thrones, where Gwaine was urgently trying to get to a fallen servant. In his haste, he tripped over the arm of a pregnant handmaid. He scurried away in horror at the sight before he clawed his way to his feet. His steps slowed as he reached a body that lay facing up. Arthur couldn't quite make out the facial features, but he could clearly see the blue neckerchief now stained red, and the black mop of hair that clung to the head. Arthur felt as though the world had been set upside down. His entire life now lay broken as he walked forward, child still in hand as made his way towards his friend. His friend, who now lay motionless in front of the king's throne. Cooled blood surrounded him, staining Gwaine's trousers as he shook Merlin, pleading for the boy to return, begging for a different outcome to their arrival. It seemed like a sick joke as Arthur held his boy, and looked over Gwaine's shaking frame towards Merlin. The Merlin who would always crack jokes and smile like an idiot, but now, all that was gone. Gwaine held on to Merlin, bringing him up to his chest where his head lay awkwardly on the knight's bosom, his body stiff with death. The wound, for the first time, looked as if it were moving, and closer inspection revealed maggots. Small white creatures moved within the rotting wound as the early stages of decomposition began to rage through the body. Gwaine's shaking hand hovered over the wound in disgust as he slowly turned around, Merlin's body within his grasp.

"How long?" His attention focused on Richard as he spoke, pain lacing every word.

"I don't know. We were stuck in the dungeons and the days blurred together." Richard looked down at his feet, his own pain evident in his words. Arthur turned, and placed his fallen son on the floor, careful as to not move the body to much. He straightened and then kneeled beside his son.

"What day was it Richard, when Alchad had attacked?" Richard moved uneasily on his feet. He looked up to his right as he tried to recollect the day, finally, it came to him.

"It was Thursday; mother had told me that you would arrive in on the second Monday after your departure." Arthur smiled at his son.

"You did good Richard" Arthur leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of his sons head, a rare action that showed Arthur's love for his single surviving son. With that, he turned back to Robert, and picked him up, the joints creaked like that of an old mans as the stiffness of death began to take its toll. Arthur merely clutched at the fabric around Roberts head, and ran his hand over the area where his hair hid under the bright red. He leaned forward once again, and placed a kiss on the fabric where his sons forehead was evident. He clutched the body, and stood there, mourning over the thousands that now lay strewn across the cobble stoned floors in the throne rooms, as well as those whose' skin now shown black in the unforgiving sun.

Arthur's people were dead and Guinevere... Dear God, where was Guinevere? He had no idea where his queen was, and at the moment, he dared not ask for fear of the answer. Richard held onto Arthur's tunic, his grip tightening as he looked at Merlin. Now he was to pale, and a sword injury clearly marked his death. Richard had seen death; sure, when he went hunting with his father at times, but this was different, this was Merlin, his Uncle Merlin. The same man that had eased his worries of becoming the future prince. The same man that would sneak him an extra dessert after tucking him into bed. This was the same man that sacrificed himself in order to give him, and his twin brother-who now lay dead as well- a chance to live, Tears sprung into his eyes as he remembered the last moments he spoke to him. Lord, he tried to hold in the tears, but they won as a single watery warrior penetrated through his forces, and was soon followed by an onslaught of countless others. Death, death surrounded him and he had no escape. His brother, his uncle, his friends and their families, everyone and everything has died. The atmosphere was thick with a sort of remorse that could only come with a grievous loss. Richards vision swam, his eyes picking up a distorted vision of a deceased Merlin, and in his peripheral vision, he could see the limp figure of his brother, whom he had failed to protect. A rage began to fill his bosom, a rage that could kill an immortal army. Tears still ran down his cheeks as he looked on and saw nothing except rouge which tainted his vision.

Arthur turned and grabbed his sons shaking shoulder. "Richard? Richard, we need to leave, come. You must tell me what happened." Reluctantly, Richard allowed his father to lead him out of the throne room. He looked back once, once in order to see Merlin, the single man that saved him, and his brother. He wiped away the rogue tears and pulled back his pout. He needed to stay strong, solid, no emotion, he was a prince. A prince does not cry, he does not show emotion over anyone. And so he went, trailing his father who still held his dead brother. The dead brother he had failed ot protect. Secretly, Richard vowed; he vowed on the souls of the fallen, and on the innocent who had perished, that he, as future king, would bring peace, prosperity, and most importantly, protection, for all those that lived within Camelots walls. They would not have to worry about outside force creating another situation such as the one that terrorized the kingdom mere days before. So, as he walked over a dead handmaids body, he vowed unto his soul, that he would make Camelot safe.

Arthur could not take much more. His son, stiff and still, lay in his arms. Richard stood by his side, and said nothing, his face set in stone. It worried Arthur, he did not want his son to become cold and heartless, as he did years ago. But there it was, a hatred that could be seen by the naked eye. Arthur watched as his son followed him silently, he watched as he said nothing but his hands were balled into fists. His eyes darted back and forth, an uneasiness began to grow inside him as he watched his son and heard the heavy breathing. What scared him most was the fact that he wasn't crying. He remembered distinctively that Richard had wept earlier but the boy had ceased his cries of woe when he had seen Merlin; the fallen manservant. Immediately upon laying his eyes on the rotting corpse of the deceased friend, his eyes had sparked and flickered with the rage that could only come from hell, the deepest bowels of hell in which no man dared tread. The tears had dried as he led the boy away, and the wrinkle of the chin disappeared as they neared Arthur's chambers. Arthur was worried as he set down Robert, and as he watched Richard grab hold of the stiff hand that peeked out of the red cape hat enveloped his brother. They sat there, quiet, not knowing what to say, finally, as the weight of the atmosphere seemed to suffocate them, Arthur began.

"We'll... we'll... have to bury them, and ask for assistance from a neighboring kingdom..." Richard only nodded and continued to stroke Roberts pale hand.

"You know he asked for you." Arthur turned to his eldest son.

"come again?"

"He asked for you, and you never came." Arthur stayed silent and allowed guilt washed over him in a tidal wave. "He died hoping you would come and save us, like you did before. Do you know what he asked me before i lost him?" Richards face showed no emotion as he continued to stroke the boys hand. Arthur backed away, deterred by his sons eerie behavior. "He asked me if he would see Evelyn again. He barely remembers her, but who could forget a little sister?" Arthur stared at him numbly, and terrified. A feeling of utter dread filled his bosom and penetrated his soul as he walked toward his son, slowly, carefully, as if he were approaching a rabid animal.

"Son, what exactly happened after Robert was injured?" A shaky hand came to rest on Richards shoulder, but pulled back suddenly as Richard came back and hugged his father around the waist. Arthur, clearly shocked, slowly brought down his hand onto his sons head, before holding him. He held his son as Richard sobbed, screamed, and cried his woes of the past events.

"Sshhhh, it will be alright Richard, I promise you that I will never let this happen again. I will keep you safe, to my last breath." They remained in that position until the sound of rapid footsteps drew them from the grasp of woes. Richard stood, and was soon followed by Arthur-who placed himself in front of Richard. They became quiet, and squelched any noise in order to figure out whom the footsteps belonged to.

"Arthur?!" Guinevere's voice rang throughout the castle walls. Her desperate cries pierced Arthur's very soul as he thought of the tears to be shed soon enough. Richard, upon hearing his mothers voice, immediately revealed himself and ran towards the source. Arthur followed suite and ran with his son. They ran through the halls until finally, as they turned the corner and leaped over a fallen knight, they were faced with the Queen-her eyes wild with grief. No words were exchanged as they rushed towards each other. Gwen captured her son in a tight embrace. She kissed his face and cried tears of joy as she saw her boy healthy and safe. She looked up to see her husband. Their eyes met, and soon they were in each others arms, each shedding their own tears of joy. She kissed him, and held his face, as if she were afraid he was merely an apparition come to taunt her in the night. He placed a hand on her cheek, and all was well...until she as the question.

"Where is Robert?" Arthur's smile fell from his face, as did Richards.

"Guinevere..." He didn't get any farther, she had already seen the grief in his eyes, and understood the situation. Tears welled in her eyes, and soon, she was holding Richard. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and did not complain as she tightened her grip. Arthur came up behind her, and enveloped her in his arms. None spoke as the Queen grieved over the loss of another child.

Arthur led her to their chambers, and brought her up to their fallen son. At the moment she saw the boys frame in the red clothe, her knees gave way, and she fell to the floor. Her dress cushioned her knees as they cracked slightly on the stone floor. Her sobs filled the hearts of her husband and son as Arthur placed one knee to the floor and held one of Gwen's hands tightly. She turned and buried her head into his shoulder, her heart broken, as she sobbed the sorrows of the day into her husbands tunic. Richard placed his hand in his mothers as he looked up towards the sky's, his own tears sliding down his cheeks , and pitter patting onto the floor beneath him.

The knights stayed in the throne room, their eyes glistening as they began to move the bodies of the deceased into the courtyard. Merlin was the last to be retrieved, and Gwaine was the one to bring out his body. He would not let anyone else touch him as he strode past, and placed the deceased boy in the pile of cold, rotting meat that was to be buried. They continued this silent labor until Arthur appeared from the shadows of the castle. He walked down the stairs with confidence, and red eyes. It was clear that the mighty king of Camelot had shed some tears, as had the knights that remained. He walked past them, and stood before the bodies of his people. Arthur quickly ran a hand through his golden locks before taking in a deep breath, then letting it go, and turning to face his knights.

"All of you stay and assist me with... the bodies... besides Elyan and Percival. Elyan, go forth towards Cendred's Kingdom. Explain the situation, and report back with any news of their assistance. Are we clear?" Elyan nodded and and walked away, he made his way down the streets and towards his horse. Arthur watched him go before turning to Percival.

"Percival, go to the neighboring villages and search for any survivors. Those found will be informed of their ability to return within one months time. Understood?"

"Yes Sire." With that, Percival made his way towards his horse as well, and rode off into the forest.

Arthur turned to his remaining knights. "For the rest of you, our goal at the moment is to clear out all buildings of the deceased. They will be placed in the middle of the courtyard, or street. All supplied found will be brought to the castle. Woman and children will be the first to be buried. Each will have their own individual grave and marker. If the name of that person is remembered, it will be marked, if not, they will be numbered... fear not, we will come back from this stronger than ever. Nothing has phased the Kingdom of Camelot, and we will not begin today. This will not be the last attack on our mighty kingdom, but I assure you, we will prosper from this, and no other shall crack the walls of Camelot. Long live Albion!" Arthur stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at his knights. The remaining knights unsheathed their swords and thrust them into the air, their faces set with determination, and words filled with passion.

"LONG LIVE ALBION!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And so, as the entirety of Camelot shows itself, the walls crumbling slightly and the land itself sagging in a depression, we leave the King, Queen, and surviving son, to bury their dead, and rebuild themselves from the ashes of the innocent.

**So, watcha think? Comments, constructive criticism and concerns can be typed BELOW. Feel free to PM me with any questions you have, I will answer them. **


End file.
